The Grave of Red Roses
by Sakuchii
Summary: "Into the maidens resting place someone will bring flowers as deep as the color of her blood. The young lads' tears will form a lake into one of those deep red pedals..." Razel never believed in forture telling, but what happens when the words materialize... Is it really her destiny to die...? Multiple pairings.


**A/N:** For some reason, I really felt that The Rapunzel story was incomplete in many ways. That is why I decided to re-write it, change the title and leave out the OC submission. This time all the OCs' who are going to appear are purely mine. Please do enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Grave One: A Faithful Night  
**_~ The Chapter Of Wolf And Rapunzel ~ _

Rain was pouring down hard. The dark night was lighted by irregular lightning. In a big mansion a small figure wasn't able to sleep. Her eyes gazed at the scenery opening before her as she stood by the window. She was holding a fluffy teddy bear in her hands.

The girl stood still as another lightning lighted her room for seconds. The pupils of her emerald colored eyes narrowed. She pulled her hair bag and finally made a movement. Her small legs took her towards door and she opened it.

She could've sworn that she had heard a voice coming from her parents' room. The small figure wandered around the mansion, finally finding her way to her parents' room. She reached her hand to knob. Slowly she opened the door.

"Okaa-zan…" the barely four year-old young girl mumbled sleepily. She peeked in wanting to sneak in and sleep between her parents.

Her eyes widened.

The teddy bear fell on floor.

The floor was filled with blood. Her father was lying in the middle of the pool of blood. His eyes were closed and he did not move. A strange man was attacking her mother who tried escape from his grab. He was holding a knife in his arms.

"Okaa-zan…" the girl repeated. This time her voice was shaking as she tried to held her tears. She stared at her fathers' figure. "Otoo-zan…" she lost sight of her father. Teardrops ran down her cheeks as she fell on her knees.

"Razel!" the girl moved her head when she heard her mothers' yell. She could only see a blurry image of the beautiful woman who had given birth to her. It also seemed that the slightly bigger male figure turned to her.

"So this is her, huh? Well this makes things a lot of easier." the deep voice spoke. Razel didn't like his tone. It wasn't kind like fathers or brothers. This man was scary.

"No! Don't you dare to do anything to her!" Razel could only hear as her mother tried to struggle against the man. The man threw her away and her head hit the corner of the table.

"OKAAA-ZAN!" Razel yelled out loud when she saw her mother passing out and falling on the floor next to her husband.

The man walked to Razel.

"Come on, Razel. Won't you come with kind Nii-san." he knelt before the girl and offered his hand to her. The girl glanced at him and then at her mother. Biting her lower lip she then looked away.

"No. Oji-zan is scary. Oji-zan hurt Okaa-zan and Otoo-zan. Razel will not come with Oji-zan." the girl told. Before she was even done a strong arm wrapped around her and the man lifted her high in the air. The girl started to scream.

"I don't accept any complains, you're coming with me," the man told and then left the room. Razel struggled against him. From the corners of her eyes she saw as her mother tried to reach her hand towards her daughter. But it was no use. Her body had no longer power to support her. Teardrops fell down.

"Razel…" and the woman took her last breath.

"Okaa-zan!" the little girl yelled and did her best to get freed from mans hold. She hit him and kicked him, but her arms didn't have enough power. The man could barely even feel her kicks.

She lost her powers. Her body got numb. She no longer could see or hear anything. Her mind was blank.

"Anii-zan…" a soft and quiet cry was heard. A tear run by her cheek. She had lost all of her hope. It would be better if she just gave up.

"RAZEL!" a yell was heard. Razel returned back to reality. It was him, right? Her brother had come to rescue her.

"Tsh. So there was another one." the man hissed when he saw a young boy stepping out of a room and running after him. He tried to pick up speed, but the younger boy was more flexible and faster. He caught up to him in no time.

"How dare you hurt my little sister!" the blond-boy yelled and swung his arms. He was holding onto a baseball bat and it hit the man head. He lost his hold on the girl and fell on the floor. When Razel was freed she immediately ran to her older brother, who hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you."

Razel swept onto her brothers shoulders. She nodded not being able to say anything. It was just too horrible she wanted everything to be a bad dream.

"Okaa-zan, Otoo-zan... they're…" the girl tried to explain between her sobs. Razels brother glanced at with an understand look and nodded. He then glanced at the man.

"We better go…" Amizel he told and then lifted Razel up. His younger sister wasn't able to support her body because of the shock so he decided to carry.

That was a mistake.

Amizel hadn't even managed take few steps when the man, who was supposed to be unconscious, suddenly got up and attacked the boy. Amizel wasn't fast enough to react and his side was cut by a knife. The boy cried in pain.

"Shit!" he cursed, covering the cut. It was deep; his hand was covered by blood in no time.

Amizel would've done something to stop the bleeding, but he had no time for it. His sister was in his hand and a man holding a knife was attacking them. The blond-haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yurei-tacchi! Come to my help!" he yelled with all of his powers.

Just as the man was about to attack them, he was suddenly pulled back by a strong force. Amizel smirked. "Arigatou!" the boy shouted and then used the chance to run away.

Razel cried and cried. She was bawling so hard that her brothers' shirt got wet. "Okaa-zan, Otoo-zan!" she mumbled, her whole body shaking as she squeezed Amizels' shirt. The boy patted her head, not being able to say anything. The cut was aching, so running was pretty much everything he could do. Talking would take too much of his powers.

Slowly Razels' breathing was stabilizing as the girl slowly fell asleep. Amizel smiled. This was for the best. And thankfully they would arrive to that house in a matter of minutes. Amizel miss-stepped almost making them to fall over. His breathing was heavy. The boy cursed… He wondered he had enough powers to reach that house.

**-OO-**

Razel was startled awoke when she heard something like a doorbell ringing. She looked around herself and realized that they had stopped. They were standing before a door of a mansion which was even bigger than the mansion they owned. When Amizel noticed that his sister was awake he let her down.

The two of them waited for someone to open the door. Amizel was barely able to stand. He held his cut which was still spreading blood. He most likely would die of lack of blood… But that didn't matter. As long as his precious sister was safe, his own life didn't matter to him.

Finally the door opened. A small figure with short blond-hair and sea blue eyes appeared. He looked angry and biting onto a cigarette. "What are you kids doing here at such hour? Who are you?" the male, who looked much like elementary school student light up his cigarette and breathed in.

Amizel took a step ahead. His whole body was covered in sweat and his had his one eye closed. The boy breathed heavily. "Ayzel la frieto von Cresto. We're Amizel and Razel of Satou family. You had made a contract with our parents that if something was to happen to them you would be taking care of u…"

Amizel wasn't even able to complete his sentence as he collapsed on the floor. A pool of blood appeared beneath him. Ayzel and Razel stared at the boy with shocked eyes.

"Anii-zan!" the girl called for him while shaking Amizels body. He didn't response to him.

"Shit! I can't have people die before my door! David, call for an ambulance!" Ayzel yelled to his butler who was already heading towards the phone.

"Anii-zan!" Razels' eyes watered. No she couldn't possible loose him too. She already lost her parents. Without him she would be all alone. She didn't want it.

The girl started to move her brother body. She needed to turn him over in order to find the cut. "No! Don't move him! You can make things even worse!" Ayzel warned the girl, but she wasn't listening to him. When Amizel was finally facing up, the girl placed her hands on the cut.

"Please let this work…" the girl begged the skies and gods to help her and her brother.

"Oi oi! What are you doing?" Ayzel asked in panic, when he saw the girl closing her eyes.

Razel concentrated all of her power to her palm which was covering the cut. Her hair slowly started to flow in the air and glowed together with her palm.

_Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari ga asu o miseta_  
_kioku ano hi no mama de_  
_Hanarete shimawanai you ni namida ni kakushita_  
_omoi kimi ni todokete  
_  
The girl sang as her powers started to close the cut. Ayzel stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe his own eyes when Amizel suddenly opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Razel, don't tell me that you?" Amizel asked and the girl nodded her head. She jumped to hug her brother with all of her powers. The older boy looked angry and wanted to scold her, but didn't haven't enough powers. All of a sudden his legs betrayed him and he fell.

"Don't push yourself too much. It doesn't matter if she healed your wound you still lost a lot of blood." Ayzel scolded the boy and told him to sat up and wait till the ambulance came. As he had no powers to complain Amizel obediently listened to him.

The older male then glanced at Amizel. "Something must have happened to your parents for you two to come here. Let's talk about it once you're back to health. I really can't have people dying on me," the man told and smirked. He then glanced at the little girl, who was holding onto her brother sleeve.

_'So this is the power of Satou Razel. Interesting.'_

**-OO-**

"Nee Onii-san. Where are they taking them?" Ajibara Kuuya asked from his brother as he watched two bodies being taken away by a car. It seemed that someone had been murdered in the neighboring house the other night. It was the very house where his best friend, Razel lived.

"They are taking them somewhere faraway." his older brother Ajibara Ruuya answered to him, his expression remaining the same. He could only feel as Kuuyas' grip on his arm tightened.

"Say. Can I meet Razel-chan again?" the little boy glanced at his older brother. After all, if she was going away, then it meant that they couldn't meet each other again. But he didn't want it! After all she was his only friend. She was the only one who was ever kind to her.

"Most likely not. I will not allow you to meet her." Ruuya answered to him bluntly. Kuuya immediately turned to his older brother, who had dark reddish hair; same color as him.

"But why?" the boy rebelled, not understanding why he was forbidden to meet his only friend. Ruuya glanced at his younger brother. His dark blue eyes showed no emotions. His stare was empty.

"That's because…" the almost adult boy kept a short pause before continuing.

"You're the Wolf and she's Rapunzel."

* * *

**A/N:** I dun get why did was so hard to write down. Hopefully I will be able to continue this longer than just four chapter like previously. I will be back sometime again.


End file.
